1. Field of the Invention
Inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-gate transistor, in which a fin-type silicon body is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on a surface of the silicon body has been proposed as a method of increasing the density of semiconductor devices.
Because a multi-gate transistor may use a three-dimensional (3D) channel, scaling can be performed and current control capability may be improved even without increasing a gate length of the multi-gate transistor. In addition, a short channel effect (SCE) in which an electric potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage can be effectively suppressed.